Evening Delight
by Cute Nerdy Asian
Summary: Was for a contest and even though I didn't win, I wanted to post it. I had forgotten about it until now. Summary: Carlisle wants one thing, but his wife wants something else. Full summary inside. AU/AH


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and will stay that way.**

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a lemon. I haven't gotten real good at it yet, but I'm getting there. This fic is an entry for the Unwrap This contest over on Impassionate Magic. **

**Full Summary: Carlisle has had a long day at work and all he wants to do is go home and cuddle with his wife, Bella. Bella, on the other hand, has another idea in mind. The cuddling will come later. AH/AU. **

**Evening Delight**

Working twelve-hour-shifts used to be something that he couldn't wait for. He loved to be able to help people ever since he was a young boy. He helped his mother around the house and his father when he would be tinkering with their car. He was the one would help the little old lady next door cross the street or buy groceries. When he was off visiting his relatives, he helped his aunts, cousins, everyone. Carlisle Cullen was a helper. When he was a teenager, after his parents got in a car accident, he helped them with everything from doing all the housework to changing dressings for their wounds. It was then that he knew he wanted to be a doctor and help others. But that night was one of the nights that he wished he didn't have a twelve-hour shift. He missed his wife, holding her, kissing her, caressing her. He decided that once he got home, he's going to cook dinner for her and then spend the night making sweet love to her, seeing as the next day was Christmas and he didn't need to be at work or on call. He sent her a text when he walked to the parking lot.

_Honey, I'm done with my shift. I'll be home in 30._

_OK. Be careful, babe. ILY._

_ILY2_.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bella received the last text from her husband, she finished preparing her surprise for him. She knew he would be in a mood since he had been called in at 6 in the morning for a multiple motor vehicle accident. He groaned when he pulled away from her and got ready for work. She gave him a kiss and watched as he drove down their street until he turned the corner.<p>

All day, Bella cleaned and prepped the house. She planned out her surprise while cleaning and decided that once she was done cleaning she would get started with the surprise. She had lit the candles in their room and let the scent permeate throughout the room. Then she took scraps of paper to write her notes on. When she finished with her notes, and placed them where she wanted them, she went and took a quick shower and prepared herself.

When she heard the door open, she quickly but quietly walked into the guest bedroom with a bag and hid there, waiting for her next move.

* * *

><p>Carlisle sighed when his house came into view. Driving when it was snowing took forever. He had to be cautious on the road. He didn't want to be the one in the accident, especially since he knew his wife would worry about him. But thankfully, he made it home without a scratch on him or his car. After parking his car and making sure it was locked, he walked up to the front door. As he drew closer, he noticed a little white paper taped to it. Curious, he took the paper and realized it was left for him, by his wife.<p>

_My darling Carlisle,_

_I have a surprise for you, babe. But in order for you get it, you'll have to follow my instructions. Once you walk in, I want you to go to our bathroom and clean yourself up. There will be further instructions waiting for you once you are ready._

_All my love,_

_Isabella_

Just reading the note got him excited for her surprise. He did as he was told and walked into their bathroom to give himself a nice relaxing shower. The candles' scent wafted into the bathroom and was so thick that he could almost taste it. He washed his hair and scrubbed down thoroughly on his body so that if there were any bacteria that he picked up from the hospital, it was all gone by the time he got out of the shower.

When he was done, the bathroom mirror was all foggy despite him leaving the door open so the warm mist didn't cloud the room. On the countertop was a pair of his black boxers and another note with it.

_My loving husband,_

_I'm happy to see that you listened to what I said. I want you to put these boxers on and then go lay in the middle of our bed and let yourself relax. Place your hands behind your head and soon you'll get your surprise. _

_See you soon,_

_Isabella_

* * *

><p>While Carlisle was in the shower, Bella was in the guest bedroom getting herself ready for his surprise. Earlier that day, she went to the spa and got a full body wax and after a moment, she was able to walk normally again. After her spa treatment, she went to the closest Victoria's Secret and bought some lingerie and some new bra and panty sets. She saw a red lingerie with fake white fur at the top by her breasts and at the bottom by the hem. She knew that the piece was exactly what she needed to surprise her husband with. After getting those, she rushed home. Now she was standing in front of the mirror in the guest bedroom and admired herself in her new lingerie.<p>

The cups held her breasts up nicely and gave her a nice ample cleavage. The hem of it stopped just below her ass, barely covering it. She wore a black lace thong underneath it and that was all. When she heard the water start in the master bedroom, Bella quickly made her way to their closet and hid there, biding her time. She waited until he was on their bed, relaxed before she slowly and quietly moved out of the closet.

Making her way to the king sized bed, she watched her husband for a moment. She watched as his chest rose and fell with even breaths. She noticed his dark hair was a mess after the shower and how having his hands behind his head made his abs looks even more delicious. Her eyes traveled down more and noticed that his cock was half erect. She smirked playfully before getting on the bed and straddling him.

* * *

><p>Carlisle felt the bed dip and before he could open his eyes, he felt something small straddle his waist. His eyes flew open and his mouth dropped as he gaped at his wife. He noticed that she was only wearing a little red lingerie piece and a blank thong. Her nipples were pushing out against the fabric of her little lingerie. He felt the heat between her legs as she rested on his lower abdomen and he felt himself get hard. Her hands rested on his shoulders for a brief second while she situated herself and then she dragged them down his chest, scraping over his nipples, causing him to hiss in delight.<p>

"Hi, baby. Like your surprise?" Her voice whispered to him as she leant down and kissed the underside of his jaw a bit before pulling his earlobe between her teeth.

"Isabella, what a lovely surprise." He managed to moan out. He felt her tongue massage the bite marks she left and then her mouth was on his. He immediately pushed his tongue through her lips and touched everywhere he could, her teeth, her gums, the top of her mouth, and finally her tongue. They wrestled for dominance before he relinquished it to her. Nothing was hotter than his wife taking control.

* * *

><p>Bella pulled her mouth from his and licked her lips, tasting him on her. She sat back and bumped into his fully erected cock. She smirked playfully at him when he groaned and then pushed herself back until she was sitting directly on top of his cock. His hands went to her waist and pushed her down while he grinded up. The two of them gave hisses at the contact and the need for more. But Bella wasn't done torturing him yet.<p>

"Baby, I want you to lay there real quick." Bella said and Carlisle laid still, wondering what she was going to do next. She quickly turned and pulled the black boxers down from his hips to rest by his knees. Then, she slowly started sliding her bottom up until it was just hovering over his face.

"I want you to eat my pussy while I give my friend down there some attention." Bella said as she turned her head and looked at him. Then, she went in for the kill.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was hanging by the thread. His wife was torturously teasing him. Soon he felt her sliding up and he felt a little trail of stickiness in her wake. Once her pussy was hovering just above his face, he inhaled and took in her delectable scent. When she told him to eat her pussy while she was playing with his cock, he almost busted a nut then and there. But he regained himself and pushed the flimsy thong to the side and admired her.<p>

He noticed that she had no hair and concluded that she went to wax it earlier. Everything was glistening with her juices. He blew softly at her lips and watched as she quivered above him and then her lips released some more juices. He watched as they dripped oh so slowly down the side of her thighs. He started there, licking and nipping at each thigh before bringing his lips to her pussy. He heard her sigh once his tongue found her pussy lips.

* * *

><p>After Bella slid up her husband's chest, one hand went to hold her in position while the other hand wrapped itself around Carlisle's hardened cock. She saw the bead of pre-cum at the tip and her dainty tongue slipped out to lap it up. She felt him licking at her thighs and waiting patiently for him to get to the spot that she wanted him at. When he was there, she sighed and then resumed her handjob.<p>

When her hand got towards the tip, she gave him a little squeeze. When her hand went towards the base, she gave a little squeeze. She knew that with each squeeze, she was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Instead of speeding up her ministrations, she engulfed his member and started bobbing up and down in sync with his lapping of her pussy. She slowed her head and slowly pushed his cock in until the tip hit the back of her throat. Once in that position, she swallowed and heard his surprised groan when she was done. Then she brought her head up and off his cock.

She tilted her head to the side and started licking and nipping up and down his shaft, not touching the head at all. Then she fondled his sac and scraped her nails against them. She gave them kisses before continuing to lick at his cock. She could feel him hardening even more and that's when she made the decision. She engulfed him in her mouth again and went at an insane pace. She felt his cock twitch a bit before she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. Reflexively, she swallowed, not wasting any of his cum.

* * *

><p>When Carlisle felt Bella swallowing around his cock, he gave a groan. She hadn't tried that before and he found that he liked it quite a bit. He inserted a finger into her pussy while his tongue massaged her clit. He loved how wet she was and he knew he could make her even wetter. He inserted another finger and another until he felt her walls quivering. But he knew she wasn't close. Each time he pulled his fingers out, he lightly bit on her clit and with each thrust, he curled his fingers. He then switched his mouth and fingers.<p>

He started licking and lapping at her pussy while his fingers played with her clit. He twisted it, pulled it, massaged it, circled it while his tongue continued to thrust in and out of her pussy. Every now and then, he used his teeth to graze her wet folds and he felt her getting wetter and wetter. When he felt himself getting close, he sped up his fingers and tongue until she came as well.

Carlisle came with a groan and realized his wife got off at the same time he did. He lapped up her juices, not wanting to waste any and continued to lick her until she was only semi-wet. After placing her thong back in place, he helped her get situated into straddling her again. He watched as she sat on his cock and waited for her next set of directions.

* * *

><p>"That was real good, babe. But I see that you've made a mess of yourself. Let me clean you up." She said and with that, she leaned onto him, her breasts and nipples touching his chest, and started licking around his face. He realized she was licking her juices off of him and his cock sprang to life again. That was hot. She groaned when she felt it hitting her and took his hands and placed them on her chest.<p>

His thumbs rolled her nipples around and then he pulled them through the fabric of the lingerie. He placed his hands at the hem of it and started to pull it above her head. It was time to switch roles now.

* * *

><p>After Carlisle pulled the red material off her, he admired the view a bit. Then he started attacking her breasts. His mouth went to the right one, encasing the nipple in a hot cave as his tongue licked it and his teeth pulled it. His left hand went to the other breast and started playing with the nipple there. Bella's hands flew to his dark hair and she ran her fingers through them, pushing his head closer to her chest as she arched into him. He pulled back and blew on the nipple, watching as it turned into a pebble. Then his mouth went to the other one. Bella was mewling above him. When he was done playing her chest, he trailed kisses up towards her collar bone and neck. He started sucking on the skin there, biting and nipping and lapping at it until it turned into a hickey. Then he kissed her. Hard.<p>

They fought for dominance in the kiss, but Carlisle won since he distracted her. His hand went down to her thong and he forcefully ripped it from her body, causing her to gasp and pause so that his tongue pushed hers down and caressed it into submission. When they pulled away from each other to breathe, Bella situated herself so that the tip of Carlisle's cock was just touching her opening.

* * *

><p>Without a warning, she sunk down onto him, grinding on her way down and moaned his name. Carlisle gasped at the sudden tight, wet heat encompassing his cock. His hands went to her waist to help her. He pulled her up and slammed her back down as he thrust up. Bella let out a scream at being so full. Her hands went to his shoulders as she rode him to help support herself. She continued to grind down his cock as she bounced up and down. Bella leaned down and attacked his neck. She licked and bit and nibbled here and there. She finally chose a spot and left a hickey there for the world to know that he belong to her. When she was done sucking the skin, she blew it dry. Then without a warning Carlisle turned the tables and she was on the bottom while he was on top.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlisle placed his arms next to her head as his hips continued to move on their own, making his cock slide in and out of Bella's wet pussy. Bella shifted so that Carlisle had a better angle and the two of them groaned. His cock plunged in and out of her pussy. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist to encourage his thrusts and her ankles locked together. The two of them went at it like rabbits and soon, Carlisle felt Bella's walls clamping around him, which sent him into an orgasm. He alternated speeds, fast one moment and then excruciatingly slow, then fast again.<p>

He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head in that direction. At first he thought it was an intruder but the sight that met him was much better than an intruder. Across the room was their full length mirror. He saw how his cock was plunging in and out of her glistening pussy. He moaned at the sight.

"Isabella, take a look at us in the mirror." He commanded.

* * *

><p>Bella turned her head to the side and saw the two of them in the mirror. She saw her breasts bouncing with each thrust that Carlisle gave to her body. Just watching the two of them made her wetter and soon she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She moaned, knowing that she was close to her release. Her legs tightened around Carlisle's hips and he started pumping a little faster. Soon, the two of them screamed the other's name as they came.<p>

Carlisle collapsed on top of Bella for a brief second before rolling on his side, his cock still in Bella. Bella rolled so that she was on top of him and they shared a chaste kiss.

"Did you like your surprise, baby?" She whispered.

"I loved it. This has got to be the best Christmas present ever."

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Cullen." Bella said, tiredly.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen." The two of them fell asleep like that. Bella on top and Carlisle's cock still deep inside her.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Soooo….how was it? This was my second lemon and I tried to make it different than my first one. I hope it was a good one. Leave me a review to let me know how I did. If I need improvement, tell me how I can get better. <strong>


End file.
